Carts and other wheeled objects have been used to move objects (such as products, etc.) from one place to another in retail, warehouse, and other environments in significant volume for years. In many situations, the movement of objects using carts requires multiple manual transfers of the objects, such as from the cart to another transport platform (such as, for example, a pallet) and then subsequently to another platform (such as another cart or a vehicle of some kind). For example, in certain retail or warehouse environments, a user (such as a shopper in the retail context) first obtains an empty cart (or other wheeled object) and then pushes the cart around the location while loading the desired items (such as products in the retail context) on the cart. Once the cart is full and/or the user has loaded all desired objects onto the cart, the user then pushes the cart to a desired location and loads the objects from the cart to a pallet. The pallet is then transported to a desired location by a forklift, pallet jack, or any other known device for moving a pallet. Once the pallet is moved to the desired location, the objects are moved from the pallet to another location, such as a vehicle. Alternatively, the objects can be moved from the pallet to another cart and then subsequently to another location, such as a vehicle. Regardless of the specific steps, the two or more manual transfers of the objects require someone to physically move the objects each time. This adds to the time and effort required for getting the objects from one place to another.
There is a need in the art for an improved pallet for transporting a cart from one place to another, and related systems and methods.